licaniusfandomcom-20200213-history
The Shadow of What Was Lost/Chapter 8
| next= }} Summary Asha rides through Fedris Idri towards Ilin Illan with Elders Tenvar, Kasperan, and Kien. It has been three weeks since leaving Caladel, and she is still trying to make sense of how she became a Shadow. None of the Elders would tell her how it happened, only that they would explain everything when they get to Tol Athian. The Mark on her forearm is all but disappeared now that she can no longer use the Gift, and therefor is no longer bound by the Tenets. The four make their way into the city before Elder Kien splits off from them on other business.We never find out what business she has and the next time we see Elder Kien is in . They quickly make their way through Ilin Illan, through a massive iron gate guarded by two men and into Tol Athain. Asha trailed behind Elders Ilseth and Kasperan through the Tol, past dozens of Gifted, anticipation growing with every step. They lead her to the chambers of the Athain Council, guarded by two men at the door. The guards let the group in telling them that the Council has been waiting for them. The Council pauses their conversation to see who has entered and head of the Council, Elder Nashrel Eilinar, beings in on Tenvar saying he has some explaining to do. The Council received Tenvar's pigeon two weeks ago, but it was vague and didn't explain much. Tenvar apologizing says he thought it best to be discreet. Nashrel then confirms with Tenvar that they were not able to find 'him'The boy Davian overhears them talking about in is Wirr. and that they have another solution using a Trace. Tenvar begins to argue in alarm, but Nashrel overrules him saying that they have been instructed not to harm anyone.The 'they' that the Council is referring to is the sha'teth that is currently hunting Davian and Wirr and catches up to them in . Another member of the Council chimes in that maybe other matters should be discussed first so that Asha can get some rest. Everyone then turns to Asha and asks what she remembers from the attack on the school. Asha frowns in confusion and replies that she doesn't remember any attack, only that she went bed one night and then woke up on the road as a Shadow. Tenvar interjects that they thought it best to wait on telling her, and that she was made a Shadow the morning after the attack. Tenvar uncomfortably informs them that it was his fault and that Asha forced him to do it. Asha angrily shouts at Tenvar and takes a step towards him before being restrained by Kasperan. Nashrel asks Tenvar to elaborate and the Elder explains that the school had just been attacked, and everyone was dead. That morning, Asha woke to see the bodies of friends and teachers murdered in some of the most gruesome ways. When she found the three Elders, she was almost incoherent with grief and fear. She said she had been by Davian's room to find him dead and that she couldn't take the memory of seeing it and attacked Tenvar when he refused to help her. He shows a half-healed burn on his arm as proof and Kasperan agrees he felt the blast. Tenvar says he tried talking her out of it, but that Asha promised she would continue attacking him and kill herself if she was stuck with the memories. Without any Shackles available to restrain her, making her a Shadow was the only other option he had. The three Elders decided not to tell her until they reached the Tol since they were unsure how she would react. Asha collapses with grief, while the Council informs Tenvar that, while it was a difficult situation and his actions were understandable, Asha was not of age and had not failed the Trials. Therefor it is not something they can overlook, and they will decide on an appropriate punishment later. They ask Tenvar if he knows why Asha was spared, to which the Elder replies he doesn’t know, but that it cannot be a mistake. He suggests that they keep Asha at the Tol for now, until they can find out why she survived. The Council agrees and sends Asha to get settled into her new room while Tenvar and Kasperan stay behind to continue discussions with the Council. Asha is led to her room by a Gifted, and finds that while it was far from luxurious, it was certainly not the cramped stone cell she thought they would put her in. The Gifted tells her that Elder Eilinar requested she stay there until asked for and then locks her in the room confirming to her that she is a prisoner. Asha takes stock of the room, noting the bed, a mirror on the wall, a desk with paper and pencils, and a Decay Clock. The clock reminds her of the one that Elder Olin had back at the school, and she collapses onto the bed in grief. After a while she falls asleep, and wakes to a soft knock at her door. Elder Tenvar enters and Asha snaps at him before he says he came to apologize. He sits down and tells her that he really is sorry, that the morning after the attack everyone was in shock and not thinking straight. He felt he had no choice. Asha asks why they waited to tell her in front of the entire Athian Council, and Tenvar replies says that if they told her while on the road, she would have insisted that they go back or worse, and the three Elders didn’t feel themselves capable of dealing with that. Also, the Council needed to hear his report as soon as possible and they couldn’t afford any delays. Asha eventually accepts his apology, and says she wants to help, and that she agrees that her being left alive was must be for a reason. Tenvar tells her that the Council will be talking with her soon, but until then the best plan is to blend in at the Tol and keep her head down. Asha asks about the other schools that were attacked, Arris and Dasari, and wonders if it was Hunters or something else. Tenvar tells her that the Tol doesn't know and that they are looking into it. Asha asks if Administration is helping since protection of the Gifted is part of their responsibility from the Treaty. Tenvar confirms that Administration is investigating, but that even if they find anything out, they are not likely to share it with the Tol. The relationship between the Tols and the Northwarden is worse than ever. Asha offers to talk to them to help, but Tenvar tells her that they would assume the worst and that she was a conspirator that was allowed to live. She is no longer protected by the Tenets, so they could use whatever means they wanted to extract information from her. Tenvar informs her that the Tol has gone through great lengths to protect her. She will be getting a new identity, and as far as anyone is concerned, she will simply be another Shadow that failed her Trials and has come to the Tol for work. Tenvar has also arranged for her to work in the library, with some of the other Shadows, copying out rare texts. He says he will be back in the morning and for the time being she has wander the Tol, but don't head into Ilin Illan itself, and leaves her alone once again. Characters Appeared *Ashalia Chaedris *Elder Kasperan *Elder Kien *Elder Ilseth Tenvar *Elder Nashrel Eilinar Mentioned *Davian *Elder Olin *Administrator Talean *Torin Wirrander Andras as Wirr Geography *Arris (mentioned) *Caladel (mentioned) *Dasari (mentioned) *Fedris Idri *Ilin Illan *Ilin Tora *Jareth (mentioned) *Naminar River *Tol Athian Terms *Administration *Athian Council *Builders *Decay Clock *El *Essence *Gifted *Hunter *Mark *Northwarden *Scrivener *Shackle *Shadow *Tenets *Trace *Trials Category:Chapters